


Rebellious!Cas Verse

by CastielLordOfTheBees



Series: Destiel Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anna is a bad influence, Cas dyes his hair blue, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Dean really likes his hair, Hair Dyeing, I am an even worse influence, M/M, Manic Panic- hair dye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielLordOfTheBees/pseuds/CastielLordOfTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Castiel dye his hair bright blue. Dean wasn’t exactly prepared for how hot Castiel was going to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellious!Cas Verse

**Author's Note:**

> This is maybe the fourth time I've had to repost this because it kept posting to the wrong day. Hopefully this works or I'm probably going to scream, and given I'm in a dorm, that wouldn't go over well.
> 
> Anyway, I based this one off of my newfound obsession with dying my hair weird colors (it is currently a dark purple). I felt the need to corrupt not only half of my OTP, but apparently anyone that reads this too. 
> 
> The hair dye Castiel uses in this fic is called Manic Panic and the color he uses is called Atomic Turquoise. You can buy this for around $9 or $10 at Sally's Beauty or on their website, which I think ships all over, in case there isn't one near you. Also, I would reccomend using a color depositing conditioner, and the best one I know of (and the one I use) is called Overtone, and it comes in a shit ton of colors. You can even mix them if you can't find your exact color. The price ($18) is a bit much, but I promise you it's worth it. It prevents fading and it keeps your hair healthy. 
> 
> Enough with my hair dye rant, enjoy.
> 
> (And be sure to comment, because I honestly have no idea if this sucks or not).

When Dean received an urgent text, asking him to come over to Cas’ house ASAP, his heart nearly stopped in his chest. The thought of all the things that could possibly be wrong with his best friend, given it had only been one week since Balthazar, Cas’ now ex-boyfriend, broke up with him, made Dean uneasy. Cas had been pretty upset the day of the breakup, having locked himself in his room for hours after Balthazar had called until finally his older brother Gabe had called Dean over to talk to him.

Dean felt that same feeling of helplessness and suffocation now as he hurried up the street to Cas’ house, thanking every deity in creation for the fact that he and his friend lived so close. He wasn’t sure how things would go if he’d had to take the Impala, given he’d most likely be way beyond going the speed limit. Just five houses down from his own, he finally stopped, letting himself take in a few rapid breaths of air before continuing up the porch steps to the door.

Gabe answered the door with a confused look, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. A lollipop dangled out the side of his smirking mouth, and, removing it, he used it to point at the younger man, saying to him, “Ah, the boy-toy. You must be here for the party.”

Dean’s overworked brain came to a grinding halt.

“First, I’m no one’s boy-toy. And second, party?” Dean asked, wanting to clarify that he didn’t mishear.

Gabe hummed an affirmative, holding the door open a little wider so Dean could come in. He turned and headed for the stairs, glancing back at Dean, who was still standing dumbstruck in the doorway. “You coming, Dean-o? You’ll let the cold in if you leave the door open like that.”

Dean snapped out of it, looking at Gabe as if he were an idiot. “It’s like 65 degrees out, Gabe.”

“Whatever, just come on. You’ll miss it if you don’t hurry your ass up,” Gabe said impatiently, continuing up the stairs to the second floor and leaving Dean to follow.

“Miss what, exactly?” Dean asked hesitantly, not entirely sure he wanted to see anything that made Gabriel, otherwise known as The Trickster, excited. But he didn’t really have to ask, he supposed, when he stepped up onto the second floor and saw Castiel standing just in the doorway to the bathroom, a bleach-stained towel over his shoulders, with platinum blond hair. Dean, ever the eloquent speaker, could only respond to this sight with, “Holy fuck.”

Cas rolled his eyes, which were even more intense than usual because of the effect the lighter hair had on his brilliant blue eyes. “It isn’t staying this way before you even ask.”

“Good,” Was Dean’s immediate response, which apparently wasn’t the right one, if the narrowing of Cas’ eyes said anything. “I mean, not ‘good’ because it looks bad or anything. It looks great, but I, erm--”

Cas’ face broke into a smile, clearly enjoying getting to watch Dean squirm. Sick bastard. “It’s okay, Dean. I know it looks weird. It’s only the first step, though.”

“You’re doing  _more_  to it?” Dean asked incredulously. “Jesus, dude, you’re going to make it fall out or something if you keep fucking with it.”

“Calm down, I know what I’m doing,” Cas said, waving him off. “Or, well, Anna does.”

“You’re letting your little sister dye your hair?” Dean asked, still very confused and more than a little bit worried. Anna was only fifteen. But, then, given she was pretty much the queen of dying her hair wild colors (last Dean saw her it was a vibrant pink) and her aspiration was to go to cosmetology school and eventually open her own salon, he supposed she knew a thing or two about hair dye. “What happened to the kid who freaked out the first time she dyed her hair, huh? Or am I the only one who remembers the look on your face when your thirteen-year-old sister came downstairs with bright red hair?”

“Well, in her defense, she is a natural redhead,” Castiel said, leaving Dean to stare at him with his eyebrows raised high.

“Uh, not that red,” Dean argued, remembering the cherry red hair that Anna had kept for almost a year, much to her family’s dismay, using color depositing conditioners and dying over it every few weeks to keep it practically flawless. He will admit that the younger girl worked incredibly hard to take care of it. Dean cleared his throat, deciding to move to a more pressing question. “So, um, what color are you planning on going?”

“Anna insisted that I go purple, just because it’s wild and that’s something Balthazar never really allowed me to be,” Cas explained, continuing quickly when he noticed the wide-eyed look Dean was giving him. “I told her no, though. Actually, I’m planning to go blue.”

“And blue is somehow less wild than purple?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“Finally! You took long enough.” A familiar feminine voice yelled from somewhere behind Cas. Cas just shrugged, but almost immediately Anna came out to stand beside her brother, her bright pink hair pulled up into a high ponytail and her hands covered by a pair of fitted black rubber gloves. Already there was a bit of blue dye on her arm, probably from getting the dye ready… not that Dean knew anything about hair dying. “Now, are you going to help or just stand there and bitch about my brother’s life choices?”

“I’m not bitching,” Dean grumbled as he climbed the rest of the stairs, taking a pair of black gloves just like Anna’s when he was offered them. “I’m just wondering if this is the best idea. I mean, you want a job someday, I’m assuming?”

“Dean, I’m not sure if you know this, but artists generally don’t have a specific dress code. Plus, we’re in  _college_ , Dean. It’s time to live it up a little, do some crazy things,” Cas told him, a small amused smile on his lips. “And anyway, I could always dye it back to a natural color if I changed my mind.”

“Yeah, but--”  _It wouldn’t be_ your _hair._

“I already bleached it,” Castiel reminded his friend, gesturing at the white-blondness that was now his hair. Well, at least it was still sexy and messy and— nope, Dean definitely did not just call his best friend sexy, nope, nope, nope.

Dean sucked in a deep breath, one that made Castiel look at him with a hint of worry. He continued on into the bathroom nonetheless, probably knowing full well that asking Dean what was wrong was pointless, because Dean Winchester was just a walking bag of emotional constipation. Dean followed after a moment of settling himself down, finding the Novak’s usually spotless upstairs bathroom to be a wreck.

Not like a dye-on-everything kind of wreck, but practically every available surface save the toilet was covered with containers, brushes, bowls, and instructions, and the floor was covered with old towels, probably to protect the linoleum from further damage.

“Well, I guess it’s time to get this party started, huh?” Anna said from where she stood near the far counter, mixing something blue in a bowl with a weird looking paintbrush thing. She looks at her brother, nodding toward the closed toilet. “Sit on down, unless you’ve chickened out, of course.”

Cas made a face at that, scrunching his face up in a way that really shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was dammit. “No, Anael, I’m doing this.”

“Hate it when you use my full name,” Anna muttered, approaching her brother, who had taken a seat, bowl and brush ready in hand. She mixed the concoction one last time before placing the bowl on the counter next to them, but keeping the brush. “Okay, well, we can probably start now. Dean, get over here and grab another brush.”

Dean, not wanting to piss off the younger girl, did as he was told, grabbing a brush and coming to stand on the other side of Cas. “Uh, now what?”

“Now you stick your brush in this goop and spread it all over my brother’s head, trying to avoid getting too much on his scalp,” She said, picking up her own brush. “Trust me, it looks weird as hell.”

“You ready, buddy?” Dean asked his friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. If he were trying to defend himself, he’d say it was for the other man’s own comfort, but really it was more for himself. “You’re about to be a bluehead, technically.”

Anna looked over at Dean, giving him a look as if asking if he really were stupid. “Dean just put the damn dye in his hair.”

“Okay, okay, shutting up,” Dean said, putting his hands up in submission, brush still in hand.

Anna was the one to put the first of the blue in Cas’ hair, right on the side of his head, root to tip, and almost immediately, the other man gasped. Dean stepped back, looking worriedly at his friend and then at his sister, who herself didn’t look all that concerned.

“It’s probably just cold, right Cassie?” Anna asked, continuing her work of brushing the blue dye into her brother’s hair. “Don’t worry, we’ll be blow-drying it as soon as we’re done.”

“Are you sure you’re supposed to do that?” Cas asked with a look of apprehension on his face. “I’ve never heard of anyone having to do that.”

“You also don’t know a lot of people who dye their hair weird colors, aside from me,” Anna explained, not pausing in her task, “Blow-drying it, at least with this dye, makes the color more intense.”

“And we want it more intense?” Castiel asked, still looking fairly hesitant, despite having already got as far as having his hair bleached. “Isn’t it already going to be pretty intense?”

“I mean, yeah,” Anna conceded, tilting her brother’s head forward a bit so she could get to the hair in the back. “But it’ll look even better this way. Trust me, I’m practically an expert.”

“Only without the cosmetology certification?” Dean added, smirking teasingly at the younger girl, who ignored him and his joke. “Oh, come on. I was kidding.”

“Keep on joking, Winchester. You may just wake up one day with pink hair,” Anna said, her voice calm and collected, not showing a hint of the joking his did. When she looked him up and down, it was with cool blue eyes, just a few shades lighter than her brother’s. “But I’m not sure if that’ll go with that hyper-masculine persona you use to keep the queer inside locked up.”

The bathroom went silent after that. The awkward atmosphere practically suffocated them, as they couldn’t exactly talk to one another now that that particular comment was out in the open. Dean couldn’t exactly contradict what she’d said either-- not when he knew the kinds of sexy thoughts he’d been having for months now about his best friend.

Even before he knew how he felt about Cas, he’d caught himself checking out guys here and there, but he’d always brushed it off as admiration and decided not to think too much about it. And considering how he was raised, with a toxically masculine ex-Marine father and no mother, he never really had the opportunity to consider that he may be something other than 100% heterosexual. Just thinking of what his dad would say about him made his skin break out in goosebumps.

But then, John wasn’t around anymore, and he highly doubted Bobby, whose best friend Jody happened to be married to another woman named Donna, would be all that bothered by his sexual orientation.

“Dean,” Castiel said, snapping Dean out of his zoned-out state and meeting his eyes with a worried expression. “Are you alright? Anna had no right to—”

Dean shushed his friend, not wanting to get into it with his sister right now over this. He glanced over to where Anna had been standing, only she wasn’t there. In fact, she wasn’t in the bathroom at all anymore. “Where did she go?”

“She took one look at your side, said you had better hurry up and get the dye on or else the shades in my hair might be different— I’m assuming she meant because of the difference in how long the dye had been on— and then she left,” Cas explained, giving Dean a pointed look that very clearly said ‘get on with it’.

“Okay, okay,” Dean said, dipping his brush into the bowl of dye and getting back to work spreading the blue color throughout the other man’s hair.

The two men were silent for a while, and the only noise in the room was the faint sound of the brush on Cas’ hair. It wasn’t painfully awkward in the way that it had been before, but there were many things that floated unsaid between them.

Dean finally couldn’t do it anymore, and cleared his throat, “So, what exactly happened with Balthy?”

Cas didn’t answer right away, and Dean worried that he’d upset him, but before he could apologize, the other man started talking. “According to  _Balthazar_ , I’m not fun enough.”

“Fun?” Dean asked, disbelief coloring his tone. He scoffed, “And what does that pompous fuck think fun is? Going out and getting smashed, then letting his mommy and daddy clean up his mess once he’s had his ‘fun’?”

“Basically,” Cas agreed, crossing his arms over his chest and visibly curling in on himself, like he was ashamed. “He wanted me to accompany him to his friend’s club opening and I told him I wasn’t 21 and didn’t want to get caught drinking underage, then turned down his offer for him to get me a fake ID. He called me uptight and said he couldn’t be with someone so boring and overly safe, then he hung up.”

“Fuck him.”

“Dean, it’s okay,” Cas said dismissively, shaking his head at his friend.

“No, it’s not. Fuck that guy,” Dean said, leaning down so he could look into his friend’s eyes, which were a bit duller than usual, he noticed. “You’re awesome, Cas, and any guy would be lucky to get even so much as a chance to be with you.”

Cas looked a little surprised, staring at his friend like he’d just said something monumentally important. Dean couldn’t quite figure out what, but before he could even really take much time to think about it, Cas moved forward and suddenly his lips were on Dean’s— sweet, warm, and soft, just like he’d imagined they’d be.

Their lips moved together at a slow pace, neither one of them seeing any need to speed things up right then, as they were both perfectly content to just bask in this newfound feeling of closeness. Unfortunately, it didn’t get to last as long as they had wanted it to, as they were interrupted by the sound of someone coughing, When the two pulled away— Cas removing his hands from Dean’s hair and Dean taking his own off of the other man’s thighs, which he’d been using to balance himself as he knelt down to Cas’ level— they were met with not one but two smirking faces, Anna and Gabe.

“Well,” Anna said, sounding quite pleased with herself, “Now that we got that raging sexual tension out of the air, maybe we can finally get shit done around here. Move over, Dean, I can do it. You’re taking too long and it’s going to look weird if his hair is two entirely different shades.”

“Well then,” Dean said, but complied, moving out of the younger girl’s way. “Hey, Anna? What are the odds I can convince you to let me borrow some pink for, um, a project.”

“For you?” Anna asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at the other man doubtfully. Then her eyes narrowed as a new idea popped into her mind. “Oh no, I am not playing into you and Sam’s stupid prank wars. Nope. That’s all you, buddy.”

“Damn,” Dean cursed. He just hoped Sam hadn’t thought of a way to up his game yet, and that he still had time. “I was really counting on you there, Anna-Banana, but whatever. It’s cool.”

“And screw you, Winchester,” Anna replied cheerfully, picking up the bowl of dye. “Now, get out and let me work.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmm,” Dean hummed as he nestled his head atop Cas’, breathing in the smell of mint from the conditioner Anna had given him. “You smell so good.”

They were curled up on the couch together later on that night, watching reruns of Myth Busters and just enjoying each other’s presence, basking in their new relationship. They’d actually driven Gabe and Anna from the living room with their sappiness, something they couldn’t really say they felt all that bad about.

Cas laughed, sitting up and pulling his boyfriend so he was the new little spoon, which made the other man pout. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t keep putting up with the sniffing. It tickled.”

Dean’s pout faded away and he leaned up to kiss the other man, keeping it sweet and slow, not wanting to push too far too fast. When he pulled back, he smiled, leaning in and whispering, “I really like the hair.”

Cas reached up, running a hand through his newly dyed hair, making it even messier than before. He smiled down at Dean, his eyes wide and brilliantly blue once more. “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
